The reliability and stability of a device, system, platform, or operating environment may depend on the device, system, platform, or operating environment functioning within design specifications. Due to a number of factors, attempts may be made to operate a device, system, platform, or operating environment outside of the design specifications. In some instances, an out of specification condition may result from component and system degradations that may typically occur over time. In some instances however the out of specification condition may be the result of, for example, manufacturing variations.
Operationally, an out of specification operating condition may result in a decrease in device and system reliability and stability.